All Over Again
by RavenclawAnubis
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Anubis kids went to school. Everyone's lives are happy and content, except two people. Four years back, they had identical accidents on opposite sides of the Atlantic Ocean. A two car collision where the driver that hit them escaped. They both suffered memory loss. All they know now are their names, and that they're missing a part of themselves.
1. A Chance Meeting

Prologue

Nina's Diary

Four years ago, I was in a car crash. A two-car collision on a mountain road in Clevland. I forgot everything except that my name is Nina Marie Martin, I was born on July 7 at 7:00 am, and my life is missing something. Over time, I remembered Gran, a few friends, and that I am the Chosen One. The thing is, I "know" I went to England and went to school but I don't remember the details. I eventually remembered my Osirian, Eddie. He visited me once in the hospital, and said a few names, I think Andrea, Arthur, Johnny, Penelope, Jane, Mary, that missed me. He mentioned a couple other people I was sure I didn't know, Wanda and TJ I think. He also mentioned something about someone... Freddy? Ferris? Feargal? but he trailed off. I Don't remember anything. I'm hopeless.

This week, I graduated from college with a bachelor's degree in Egyptian History. I have always felt drawn to that subject, even before I found out/remembered that I was the chosen one. I am traveling to England to study at Frobisher Institute, one of the finest Egyptian History colleges. I am going to be assigned to a partner, someone who has already studied there. I am truly excited, maybe I'll even get to remember more. Maybe this lost feeling I've carried in my heart for the past four years will finally fill up.

Fabian's Journal

Four years ago, I was in a car crash. A two-car collision on a quiet street in Liverpool. I forgot everything, except that my name is Fabian James Rutter, I live with my godfather and uncle, and that my life is missing something. After a while, I began to recall bits and pieces of my past life, my best friend, Mick Campbell, and my old roommate, Eddie Miller. He visited me in the hospital, and helped me vaguely remember Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, Mara, Willow, and KT. He also talked about a girl, Nikki? Nevada? Nala? who was also in a crash like me. Poor girl. He didn't finish before the nurse sent him out of the room.

A while later I began attending a community college to study Egyptian History. They marveled at how I seemed like a natural, and already knew so many hieroglyphics by heart. They sent me to Frobisher Institute, one of the world's most prestige Egyptian History colleges, and I immediately fit in. This month, I will be mentoring a student from America to help them settle in. Maybe this will take my mind off my missing life, maybe the hole in my heart will finally close up.

Chapter 1

Nina

I picked up my suitcase and shoulder bag, and walked out of the crowded baggage claim. After navigating the packed airport, I stopped in a quiet corner of a waiting room and sat down. I was waiting for my mentor, someone named "Fabian Rutter." I decided to pick up my cell phone and check for messages.

_Nins,_

_Have fun in England, Love ya bunches! _

_XOXO Gran _

_P.S The receptionist helped me work the cellphone._

I smiled. Gran always tried to be "hip", but I love her anyway. I checked my watch. Fabian should be here by now. After glancing around the room, I spotted a dark brown haired boy about my age in a gray tee shirt and jeans, looking like he was searching for someone. Maybe I could help this boy while wait.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, hello." The boy stuttered, in a British accent.

"Are you, uh... looking for someone?"

"Yes .I'm mentoring an American student for a month and I'm meeting her here."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"I'm an American student looking for my British mentor."

"Nina Martin?" He asked.

"Yep. Fabian Rutter?"

"Yes that's me." We shook hands and Fabian picked up my suitcase.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I said, reaching for my suitcase.

He smiled. "No, it's alright. After all, I didn't just travel ten thousand miles."

We laughed. I felt so comfortable around Fabian. Almost as if... No. It's probably because we have similar interests.

We arrived at Frobisher Institute later that evening. He led me to a small house almost off campus.

"Here we are, home sweet home." It was cozy with a living room with a tattered couch, a small kitchen, a study with books and two desks, and a staircase leading to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

"Oh my gosh it's..." I started.

"I know... small...a bit old..." Fabian butted in.

"It's perfect." We smiled at each other for a few seconds, before Fabian cleared his throat and I ventured upstairs to unpack.

You know, the fact that I was alone in a house with someone I barely know far away from the school didn't worry me. I trusted him. That feeling like I've known him a while kicked in again, but with something else. I thought he was quite attractive, his eyes seemed to gleam whenever he looked at me, his friendly smile putting me at ease... Oh my gosh. I've only known Fabian for three hours and...I think I_ like_ him.

Fabian

Something about her was familiar. I felt like I could trust her. At the first thought of a stranger moving into my house I was worried, but after meeting Nina, I felt at ease. She was just so welcoming. Her light green eyes that shined in the sunlight, her wavy caramel hair that fell down her shoulders, her beautiful smile... I was head-over-heels in love with Nina Martin.


	2. Sweet Awkwardness

Hello Everyone! I apologize if the first chapter wasn't formatted correctly, I just joined yesterday after all... I finally figured out the Author's Note thingy! I want to give a shout-out to houseofanubisfan2 for being my first reviewer! This next chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Fabian

The next morning, I woke up to the sunlight peeking through the tightly closed blinds. I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:30. Classes start at 8:00. I was late! I jumped out of bed and put my bathrobe on and ran downstairs, I probably had enough time to pour a bowl of cereal. Suddenly, I smelled something...sweet. I walked into the kitchen to find Nina sitting at the table behind a massive stack of pancakes. -

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind, but I was up early craving pancakes." she said, her mouth full, "There's some for you, too."

I sighed with relief. "You, Nina Martin, have just saved my morning." She smiled and passed me the maple syrup, then got up and went upstairs.

After about five pancakes, I was stuffed. I had fifteen minutes until the bus up-campus arrived, so I decided to just "freshen up" instead of shower. I went upstairs to the bathroom and heard something, like a girl singing. I pressed my ear up to the door and surely enough, it seemed like Nina was singing. It was... Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

_You make me glow- _

_But I cover up won't let it show- _

_So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack- _

_I think I'd have a heart attack- _

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

I smiled, her voice was beautiful, item number 10 that I loved about her. (I may or may not have stayed up all night writing that...) In fact, I was so stunned by her voice that I didn't notice her open the door, causing me to fall over backwards.

"Fabian? Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, bending down next to me.

I groaned. "Yeah...just winded." I carefully stood up, wobbled slightly, and decided that I was fine.

"Now that that's cleared up, why were you standing against the door?"

"Uh... I er, heard your singing... It was really good." I stuttered, blushing slightly.

Nina turned pink. "Really? No one ever really said I was good..."

We had another one of those smile moments, when Nina said she needed to go get dressed. I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Nina

Fabian really liked my singing? I mean, I had a solo once in a middle school musical, but I've never taken voices lessons or anything. Dwelling on this, I stepped into the small closet that was in my bedroom and picked out an outfit. A sheer pink peplum top with a white lace camisole underneath, skinny jeans, golden sandals, and my locket. I barely remembered why I had it, but I felt that somehow, if I didn't wear it, bad things would happen. I pulled my hair into my usual style, loose with the front twisted back and bobby-pinned, and went back downstairs.

"OK, we're taking the early bus so that way we'll have time to show you around before class. Are you ready?" Fabian asked after I walked in.

"Yeah." I replied, picking up my shoulder bag and walking out the door, which Fabian held open for me.

After we arrived at the school, I was awestruck. Last night it was too dark to see clearly, but I could now completely see the buildings. They were gleaming white marble with Egyptian hieroglyphics carved along the sides. There was a fountain spewing crystal blue water, and tall oak trees shading the busy courtyard.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking all around me.

"That's exactly what I said when I arrived." Fabian said.

"Show me around." '

"OK, over there is the library, my favorite place on campus. They've got anything from novels to textbooks." he pointed toward a large, four-story building with huge glass doors and tall windows revealing the miles of bookshelves within. I knew immediately we'd be spending a lot of time there.

"There's the cafeteria, but we only usually go there for lunch and parties." he pointed toward a brick building, the only one, which was one-story, with four sets of double doors.

"Here's the auditorium, and the amphitheater." He pointed toward the smallest marble building with a glass rooftop and two sets of glass doors, and a wooden structure with a couple hundred benches in front of it.

"There's the school store, which is connected to the recreation center." He pointed to a building with one single door, a brick division, and double doors, with a glass-enclosed swimming pool and sports fields behind.

"And here's the class building where the majority of the classes are held." We walked toward the largest marble building with four sets of double glass doors and four stories of glass windows.

* * *

**There we go, chapter number 2 finished! Please review, constructive criticism welcomed, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

_**RavenclawAnubis **_


	3. Study Date

**Hello guys! Shoutouts to my reviewers, houseofanubisfan2, dapennylane, artsoccer, and ThinkFashion, because I still have enough reviews to thank you all personally! :-) **

** artsoccer: Were you on the nick message boards? I recognize your username. I was (Am still) star24s. **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nina

"Good Morning, class!" the professor beamed, Irish accent coating every word. As she said this, she was writing her name on the board. "Professor Melissa Lane."

"Good Morning Professor Lane." The class answered groggily, except Fabian and myself. We each had a smile on our face and were eager and ready to learn.

"So, it looks like the kindergarten approach will not be working for us this semester."

There was scattered laughter throughout the class, while the majority rolled their eyes.

"For the next few weeks, I want to conduct a project. You will all be studying an aspect of Egyptian History..."

"Obviously!" someone in the back of the class groaned.

Professor Lane narrowed her eyes. "The aspect will be assigned to you, as well as a partner for the assignment. I will call your names, please come to the front of the class to recieve your information packet." She pulled out a packet of paper.

"Mila Jacobs and Ricardo Gonzalez, you will be doing Ancient Egyptian Architecture"

After about the whole class was called, I was near breaking point on who my partner was.

"And last, but certainly not least, Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter, you will be doing Ancient Egyptian Mythology."

My lips curled up in a grin, I could tell Fabian was grinning as well.

"You will have the rest of class to meet with your partner, go to the library, and set up meeting times. Class dismissed."

I pulled my shoulder bag off the back of my chair. "You excited?" I asked Fabian.

"Oh yes, I am especially interested in mythology..." I raised my eyebrows, causing Fabian to burst into laughter. "And I am partnered with an amazing girl." he added, smiling.

"OK, library?"

"Definitely."

Fabian

"How about this?" Nina asked. She pulled a large book off the top shelf of the Mythology section, sending a large cloud of dust into the air.

"Perfect." I coughed, waving away the dust.

"Good, because it's really heavy." she veered forward and the book fell onto the study desk. I couldn't help but laugh as she sat down awkwardly afterwards. Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she opened the book to the cover page.

"The World Beyond: A Guide to Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. By Louisa Frobisher-Smythe." she read.

I gasped. "That's the wife of Robert Frobisher-Smythe one of..."

"...the most influential Egyptologists in the last century." Nina finished. "I told you I knew my stuff."

I smiled, and she blushed. Clearing my throat, I gestured to the book and we both started to read again. I barely read though. The whole time I was watching her moss green eyes dart about the page, her smile as she uncovered more knowledge, how a stray hair of hers always became loose and she would tuck it behind her ear...

"Fabian? Fabian!" she called. I shook out of my daze.

"What?"

"I was thinking we should choose Ammut, Osiris, Isis, Hathor, Ra, And Anubis for our project."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I was thinking the same thing!" I said, my voice cracking slightly. Nina rolled her eyes and I could tell she knew I was faking.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" Nina looked up from her already cluttered note paper.

"That I was lying? You just met me, not even my best friend knows my voice cracks when I lie."

Nina thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I kind of just... knew. If that makes any sense..." she trailed off.

I just replied with a slow nod. Was it not just me who seemed to know all of these little details about a person I just met?

* * *

**That's all for now! I want to let you all know ahead of time that I might not update on Friday, because my school chorus is going to Hersheypark for a competition, and I won't be home until like 8:30pm. I might slow down updates too, as this story turned out sort of short.**

**_RavenclawAnubis_**


	4. Tears and Tragedy

**HELLO EVERYONE! I have returned from my chorus trip! I am completely full of ice cream, pizza, and soft pretzels, and have rode my fair share of rides. Before I start, I want to again thank both my reviewers and "silent readers." Without you guys I wouldn't be able to write this.**

**This chapter pained me to write, seriously. Be prepared for this one and the next to be painful.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nina

That evening, Fabian and I continued to work on the project.

"Um, how about 'Ammut was also know as the devourer of souls?'" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good topic sentence, then we can go into her link to Anubis..."

The high-pitched squeal of the phone broke the silence.

"I'll get it!" I said, standing up.

I walked across the hall to the kitchen, where the phone was. "Hello?"

"Is this Nina Martin?" A voice said.

"This is she, can I help you?"

"Uhm, this is Springs Oak Nursing Home. We have news about your Grandmother."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Is she feeling better at all?"

"Actually, we regret to inform you that she has...passed away last night in her sleep."

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"We are so sorry. We understand that you cannot leave where you are currently, so we just wanted to let you know. Have a nice day." They hung up.

I felt wet, salty tears fall down my face, giving me no choice to break down and cry. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand stroking my back. Through my vision blurred by tears, I could barely make out the faint outline of Fabian's dark brown hair.

"Sh..." He said soothingly, "It'll be okay..."

"S-he's gone. She p-promised she'd see me g-graduate, g-get married..." I couldn't carry on. I buried my face in Fabian's shoulder, half-expecting him to back away. But he didn't. Instead he put his arm around me.

"I went through this once."

"You're G-gran died too?" I managed to ask weakly.

"Well. not exactly. I had a dog when I was seven. His name was Treasure. He was the best dog a boy could have."

I managed a watery smile.

"He was my best friend, and we did everything together. One day, we were playing fetch outside...the ball landed in the road..." He stopped for a moment, nostalgic smile drifting into a frown. "He ran out in front of a bus...the driver tried to stop...but it was too late. Treasure died."

I shed another tear.

"I cried for weeks, always looking out the window, hoping that I'd see him running down the road...But eventually I accepted his death, and let him go."

Fabian

Nina looked up at me, her puffy eyes still sparking like the night sky.

"I need to let Gran go..." she sniffled.

After a few seconds, we both looked to see my arm was still around Nina, and her head was still rested on my shoulder. We scooted away from each other, just a few inches.

"I think I'll go to bed." Nina said, standing up. "I need the sleep after, uh, that shock."

I nodded. "I think we all do."

In my room that night, I couldn't sleep. For some reason, I kept receiving short flashes of memory whenever I went to sleep. Well, I assumed they were memories. I definitely didn't remember them.

_One was of me and a blonde haired boy, he tackled me and started talking about how I liked some girl.  
Another was me and a brown-haired girl studying, her laughing, while I had an awkward smile. It clearly seemed that I wanted to be with someone else at that moment.  
A third of me going up to my room after school, I assumed, blushing and rubbing my cheek, almost like someone kissed it._

I had no idea why those certain memories decided to spring up at that moment, but I thought they were somehow linked.

* * *

**If you were really thinking while reading the memories, they:**

**1. All happened on the show  
2. All involved Fabian being embarrassed  
3. All involved Nina in some way. (First, Mick was asking Fabian if he liked Nina, Second, Fabian was studying with Joy, which made Nina jealous and Fabian question his breakup with Nina, and Third was right after Nina kissed Fabian on the cheek in season 1.)**

**Also, I have a poll for you guys. Coming up shortly is a part of the story that I couldn't decide between the plot points on. There are two options:**

**Option 1 (NO REVEALIES)  
Option 2 (STILL NO REVEALIES)**

**Option 1 won on the nickelodeon message boards, but I want to give you guys a chance to vote. Go to my profile poll, PM me, or review to give me your opinion!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	5. Funeral

**OK guys, serious time. Only one person has voted on the poll. If no one else votes, I am going to go ahead with option #1. I am going to take care of some reviews that I feel need to be taken care of:**

**artsoccer- Alright, I knew I recognized your username! There is a huge difference between them, but if I revealed it, then there would be no point in writing the story. **

**FabianRutterFan- Yeah, I used to not really like those either, but I have started to really enjoy them. In fact, most of the stories I'm reading now are AU. I've read some of your stories, great job! **

**houseofanubisfan2- I did have fun, thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**FNRutterHoa- Thanks! :-)**

**dapennylane- Thanks for that, made my day. I try to make it cute. **

**ThinkFashion- Thanks for your review. Love your HOA stories btw.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nina

That night, i had these weird flashes of what I assumed were memories.

iOne was of me and another blonde-haired girl. She was questioning me about someone I liked.  
There was another one of me flirting with a light brown-haired boy, while glaring halfway across the room at another boy, but his face was blurry.  
Another one was of me waking up from a dream, shivering and sweating, yet smiling and blushing, as if someone kissed me in the dream./i

Something strange was going on. Something giving me connections to all these memories.

In the morning, I got up and put on a knee-length black dress and some matching heels. I twisted my hair into a bun, and walked downstairs. The dean was excusing me from school today, so I could attend Gran's funeral. [Author's Note: We're gonna pretend Gran's nursing home was in England.] When I got downstairs I saw Fabian in a black suit, waiting for me.

"Why so sharp?" I asked, nodding to the suit.

"I'm coming with you." He replied, "I don't want you going through this alone." I smiled, as he opened the door and we got in the car.

When we arrived at the funeral home, we were greeted by the receptionist at the nursing home, and Gran's favorite nurse.

"We are so sorry for your loss." The receptinist, Natalie, said. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Yes. We saw this coming, but we didn't expect it so soon..." the nurse, Josie choked out, before bursting into tears.

Our neighbor, Mrs. Harrison, approached me. "Ah, Nina. You're here. Who's this charming young gentleman? Is he your boyfriend?"

My face grew hot. "N-no." I stammered, "We're just really good friends." Looking towards Fabian, I saw his face was pink as well.

"Well, the service is this way." Mrs. Harrison replied awkwardly, sensing the tension.

During the service, it seemed that every ten seconds I was sobbing onto Fabian's shoulder. In fact, I don't think that the snot stains will come out in dry-cleaning. "Thank you for coming out today. There will be snacks in the foyer as we prepare to bury Evelyn." the pastor said calmly.

Fabian turned to me. "Are we staying or..."

"No." I cut him off. "I'm going to say goodbye. I don't think I'll make it through the burial." He nodded sadly as I went to say goodbye to Gran. I stepped in front of the closed casket. I could feel tears run down my face, mixing with the mascara and eyeliner I had applied earlier.

"Goodbye, Gran." I whispered, blowing a kiss to the casket.

Fabian

Nina walked back over, her eyes puffy and wet. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded, staring down at the floor, and we silently walked to the car.

The drive home was just the same as the walk to the car. On the other hand, there were hundreds of cars fighting for way on the crowded highway. I was honking every five seconds, annoyed at how many unruly drivers there were.

"Nina?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied, looking up from her lap.

"About that boyfriend comment your neighbor made..."

Nina's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah I know...awkward..." I continued.

"Fabian!" Nina screamed suddenly, pointing in front of us.

I looked ahead. A car was speeding right for us, on the wrong side of the road. We screamed, and I squeezed Nina's hand as the car smashed into us, and everything went black.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! Cliffhanger! I will not continue until I have enough votes to actually make a decision.**

**Remember, vote in the poll on my profile, PM me, or review to share your opinion. I don't bite! Guests welcome!**

**Option #1**  
**and **  
**Option #2**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	6. Memories

**The votes are in! Winning at 80% of votes... OPTION #1! Thanks for voting!**

**Cutesy Fabina-fluff ahead! Hmm. there may be a few other couple fluffs too, so FLUFF ALERT! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Nina

_I found myself in an empty bedroom. The walls were pink flowered, and the curtains were silk. _

_Flashes of scenes played before my eyes. Me blowing out candles on my 5th birthday. Gran taking me to my first day of middle school. My eighth grade graduation. The time I broke my arm. My first day at Anubis. Discovering clues with Fabian. Amber squealing about prom. Fabian and mine's first kiss. Mick's goodbye party. Patricia and Eddie glaring at each other. Jerome and Alfie pranking me. Studying with Mara. Making up with Joy. Giving Victor the ring. _

_Then suddenly, I realized that the Fabian from college and the Fabian from my memories are the same person. Oh my gosh. I had to find him._

_"Fabian! Fabian!" I shouted, echoing around the empty room. _

_Suddenly, a white beam of white flashed in front of me. There was a scream, and the white swallowed me up..._

My eyes snapped open. I was in bright, white room and I couldn't move. Correction: I was wrapped in a blanket so tightly I couldn't move.

"Nina! You're awake!" Amber squealed.

"Amber..." I said weakly, trying to scoot upward in my bed, annoyed by a pain in my hand.

She froze. "You... remembered me?"

I froze. I remembered her! "I did! Oh my gosh! I did!"

"Ok, tell me something about me I've never told anyone else."

"You liked Alfie ever since the prom incident, and lied when you were grossed out to date him."

"Yes! Correct!" she squealed, hugging me. I stopped for a second.

"Where's Fabian?" I asked worriedly.

"Over there." Amber replied, pointing to a bed placed closely next to mine. His dark brown hair was tousled, revealing a scrape on his forehead, and right arm was outstretched over his blankets toward my bed.

I lifted my blanket. He was still holding my hand. Even though it hurt slightly, I still didn't want to let go. Amber awwed, then left to get the nurse.

"Fabian...fabian" I whispered, squeezing his hand.

His blue eyes fluttered open, and he looked over at me. "Nina? You're okay? I thought that car totaled us!" he exclaimed weakly.

"Still here. " I smiled. I froze for a second. "I'm sorry for not ever making contact with you that one year in high school..."

"It's okay." he said. "It only makes seeing you again such better. We leaned in, but were interrupted by the nurse finally coming in, followed by Amber mouthing "sorry."

Fabian

"So it seems either a blow to the head or a re-aquanitnce with a car accident restored your memories." the doctor remarked.

"That's bizarre!" Nina said, rubbing her chin, "Yet interesting."

"So, do you know anything about the car that crashed into us?" I asked.

"Well the people who crashed into you seemed to know you very well, and luckily weren't hurt. Well, I can't necessarily say that..." Patricia and Eddie walked in, they were both beaming, and Patricia was holding something.

"Patricia! Eddie!" Nina smiled, her eyes veered over to the thing in Patricia's arms. "What's that?"

Patricia smiled, and walked closer. The thing was a blanket, and inside was a beautiful baby girl with a down of strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh my gosh! When did she arrive?" I asked. I knew Eddie and Patricia were expecting, but the due date wasn't for two weeks.

"The other day. When we crashed into you the shock sent Yacker here into labor." Eddie answered, as Patricia glared at him for using her old nickname.

"Aww! Why did I have to have amnesia when all my friends got married and had kids!" Nina exclaimed, holding the baby in her arms.

* * *

**Sorry so short, but you'll get more chapters if they're a bit short! Now that they have their memories back, maybe I'll spend a few chapters filling you in on what's going on with the other Anubis residents, and finish off this Fabina! (Maybe I'll finally have them kiss...or not! You never know!) Yes, I thought the Peddie baby was appropriate because it's been five years since they graduated high school, and everyone was married, so.. yeah.**

**Oh! I also posted another story, The Eyes of Horus. Please check it out!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	7. Anubis Reunion

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Nina_**

Later, Patricia informed us that the baby's name was Alyssa Kay Miller, and that they were the first out of the Anubis bunch to have a child. After our meeting at the hospital, we were released and Amber decided to organize a "Get Together" at Anubis House for us. It had been later turned into a museum, and they were more than happy to let us use the house. (Translation: They were more than happy to receive $100,000 from Amber to rent it for the whole week.) Only the living rooms, cellar, and secret study were a part of the museum (Thankfully not the bedrooms, kitchen, and Tunnels) so we could cook meals and sleep in our old rooms...or with our boyfriend/girlfriend/fiancée/wife/husband.

We arrived at Anubis House with Patricia, Eddie and Alyssa and were almost attacked by a familiar brunette.

"Patricia! Eddie! Nina! Fabian!" Joy exclaimed, running over to hug us. She was wearing a yellow tank top dress, a white cardigan, and a black flats. Her hair was nicely waved and slightly shorter.

"How are you? Who's the lucky man?" I asked, scanning the foyer for sign of a potential Joy-Husband.

"You'll never believe it!" Joy squealed, **(A/N- Don't hate on me for this.) **"It's Mick!" At that moment, Mick walked out of the boy's old dormitories, wearing an old football (British football) jersey.

"Has my beautiful fiancée **(A/N- I know I said everyone was married, but if this is canon, then Moy would have only dated two or three years.)** mentioned my name?" He asked, twirling Joy around and kissing her on the cheek.

Reflexively, I reached for Fabian's hand and he returned the favor. Joy reached for Alyssa, as Mick, Fabian, and Eddie caught up. Then, "Amfie" walked downstairs, looking just as loving as they did last time I saw them. Amber looked runway-ready as usual with a pink lacy cami, periwinkle crop jeans, and wedges. Her hair was straightened and in a high ponytail. Alfie was just Alfie, without the Alien tee shirts.

"What happened to Willow?" Fabian asked, clearly remembering the last time he had recognized Alfie.

"Oh... About that..." Alfie stuttered. "She er... dumped me for an Anteemologist..."

"You mean Entomologist." I corrected. "Studies insects right?"

He nodded, as Amber giggled. "My _husband _came crawling back to me like an insect, begging for another chance..."

"Correction: You came crawling back to me as soon as you found out I was single." Alfie said.

Amber slapped him playfully with her purse just as Mara and Jerome walked in.

"Hello and the Clarkes are BACK!" Jerome announced, unconsciously slicking back his still large and puffy hair. He was wearing his signature ascot.

"I don't understand why I got back together with you, let alone married you!" Mara laughed. She was wearing a navy peplum top, a black skirt and kitten heels, and her hair was plain straight with a barrette.

"'Cause I'm _irresistible!" _Jerome smirked, flexing his imaginary muscles.

_**Fabian**_

I cleared my throat nervously. "Uhm... Who's rooming where?"

Amber grinned, pulling out a heavily folded piece of notebook paper, which had been scribbled on endlessly with pink sparkly pen. "Alfie and I are in my old room and Peddie are in Patricia's room..."

I groaned at her use of the "Couple Names" she had been using since high school.

"Jara is in Jerome's old room and Moy is in Mick's old room."

"What about us?" Nina inquired.

Amber's grin turned into a devious smirk.

"You... will be in the attic!"

Amber directed us to the door, as if we didn't already know our way around, and squealed as she opened it. The entry staircase looked finished, with painted walls and a glossy hardwood floor. As we reached the actual attic, we gasped in awe.

The floor was glossy and new, the walls were painted a cheery, yet subtle, yellow, there was a king-sized bed with an old-fashioned quilt and a white bedside table, One of the dressers from an old dormitory, the secret room was turned into a closet and the chandelier from downstairs hung on the ceiling.

"Wow, Amber." Nina gasped. Amber did a small curtsy.

"Now don't have too much fun." Amber play-scolded, and shut the door behind her, which had been repainted white.

"So..."

* * *

**This chapter was so fun to write! Don't hate me for the couples, I just miss those couples so much!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	8. Back Again

**Heyyy... long time no see! (Or a few days, but hey, who's counting?) This chapter has a bit of a touchy moment continuing from last chapter (But nothing into T rated), so if you don't really want to read it just start reading at the line break (After the story starts).**

**Reviews:**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover- Yeah! That's exactly what I was thinking! Love your profile pic!  
houseofanubisfan2- Thanks! Wait no further!  
HoAMR- Thanks! :-)  
HOAlover4life- Thanks so much!  
FNRutterHOA (Possibly guest or not logged in)- Thanks!**

**The story awaits...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Nina**_

"So..." I said casually, glancing over at the single bed in the room.

"Oh. Uhm..." Fabian stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Should we er... set up the floor or should we..."

"I d-don't really care I guess...erm... what do you think? Do _you_ think we're ready..."

"Well," I giggled, "In high school we slept in the same room once, so I think we're fine..."

"Yeah." Fabian replied awkwardly.

I reached for his hand and he smiled, taking a step toward the bed...

"Heyyyyy..." Alfie said, poking his head in.

"Alfie!" we both groaned.

* * *

The next morning, we all headed downstairs to the smell of highly familiar pancakes.

I sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? It's kinda like..."

Fabian sniffed as well. "No...it can't be..."

When we arrived into the dining room, we spotted a familiar face in front of the stove...

"Trudy!" Fabian and I chorused, running into the room like children.

"Hello dearies!" Trudy chirped, holding her arms out like she always did to greet us. We gladly accepted, hugging her even more warmly than start-of-term.

"Why-how are you here?" I asked, pulling away from the hug.

"A certain blonde fashionista invited me..."

"TRUDY! YOU MADE IT!" Speak of the devil; Amber sprinted in (As well as you can while wearing heels), squealing, followed by everyone else.

"All my lovelies back again!"

There was another replay of Fabian and mine's Trudy reunion, and we all sat down.

"Trudy, I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed your cooking!" Alfie said, grabbing two of everything on the table.

Everyone laughed, as Alfie, Eddie and Mick began stuffing their faces, while Fabian and Jerome ate (relatively) like gentlemen.

**_Fabian_**

"JEROME!" Mara shrieked, running across the living room while Jerome followed, devious grin on his face.

Patricia, Eddie, and Joy were playing with Alyssa, Mick was watching sports on TV, Nina and I were reading through an Egyptian Mythology book, and Amber and Alfie were upstairs.

A scream broke the quiet, as Jerome grabbed Mara by the waist an hoisted her up, pecking her on the cheek. She giggled and returned the favor. Alyssa let out a coo, as Patricia, Eddie, and Joy laughed and awed. Mick jumped up, yelling unpleasant words as his favorite football team lost the finals. Joy yelled at him to stop using "language" around Alyssa. I turned the page in the book, tapped Nina on the shoulder, and we laughed at the book's inaccurate depiction of Senkhara.

Suddenly, the clomping of footsteps echoed through the hallway.

"I'm not sure how they'll take it..."

"It'll be fine. They're our best friends. They'll understand."

Amber and Alfie stepped into the room. Amber's eyes were puffy and wet while Alfie's arm was slung around her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"We have something to tell you." Amber said, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

* * *

**And there we go the master of cliffhangers has done her job once more! **

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	9. Big News, Big Choice

**Hi Guys! Sorry so late, I was SUPER busy these past few days, and this weekend I had like no time and I only had two bars out of four for internet! **

**I am SUPER upset though, because I just found out the HOA movie may be the LAST appearance of the original HOA cast/characters! AAAAGH! **

**On a lighter note, let's look at reviews: **

**FNRutterHoa: I knew it was you! No need to apologize!  
****houseofanubisfan2: Read on to find out!  
****SibunaLover123: Really? Let's see! :-)  
****HoAMR: Maybe! And yeah, I thought that was hilarious too.  
****BurkelyDuffieldLover: Yeah... not so soon... heheh...  
****Guest: Thanks I try to update, those reviews keep me going though.  
****Fabina4eves: Thanks!**

**Now, the much awaited next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Fabian**_

Amber looked up with tears in her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"We aren't allowed to stay here anymore. We only have two more days instead of six."

Amber hung her head, wiping more tears, as Alfie pulled her into his arms once more.

Nina gasped. "Amber! You don't have to cry over this, we would completely understand!" she ran over to Amber and enveloped her in a huge hug, as Amber couldn't help but smile.

"But... but..." she whimpered, looking across the room, towards me. No...

"No! No!" I mouthed, waving my hands in the air. Luckily Nina's back was turned to me. I didn't want her to know why I was signaling Amber. See, if we had ever gotten as far as it, I wanted to propose to Nina here, at Anubis House. It just seems like the perfect place, you know? So many memories, and this is where we started. I had planned to propose this week, but then Amber's news had changed all of that. Now, I have no idea how I will, I just can't think of proposing anywhere else.

"But... it means we're never going to live here ever again..." Amber finished, catching my drift.

"Come here..." Trudy cooed, as Amber sobbed quietly onto Trudy's shoulder.

Mick walked over to me. "You do realize what you have to do right?" he whispered, as everyone else was distracted with Amber.

I nodded. It was now or never. "I am going to need to propose to Nina, tonight."

* * *

_**Nina**_

"NEENS! NEENS! NEENS!" Amber squealed, running into the attic-turned-bedroom.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my Mythology project.

"I just heard from a VERY reliable source that Fabian is going to take you out on a date!"

"What source?" I asked dubiously, raisng my eyebrows. Amber would usually set them up herself, or lie so we _will _go out.

"Fabian himself!"

My jaw dropped slightly. _Fabian _is initiating a date? Definitely a change.

Amber continued, "And that means..."

"Shopping." I finished under my breath. Obviously Amber was going to take me shopping.

"C'mon Neens, Hartford And Johansson just got in their fall inventory! And Luigi's is having a membership special, and ooh! Priceless just got their specialty collection restocked!"

* * *

"OMG! LOOK AT THIS DRESS!" Amber held up a sea green strapless dress, with a white belt and lace details.

"That's beautiful." I said, reaching for it.

"You go try it on, I'll bring you some heels and earrings, and we'll do your hair at home."

I nodded and walked into a vacant changing room. The dress fit _perfectly. _Amber pushed some matching heels and a pair of silver earrings under the door, and I added them to the outfit.

"Oh Nina..." Amber gasped, "You look, amazing!"

I twirled in front of the mirror, and the dress flowed like a ballgown.

"Yeah, but I could never pay for this." I said, reaching for the price tags. The dress was $300, the shoes were $150, and the earrings were $275.

Amber held up a checkbook. "I've got you covered."

"Really, Amber? I owe you one..."

Amber held up her hand. "No. _You _were the one who lost their memory for like five years. It's the _least _I could do."

I smiled at her, as she closed the dressing room door so I could change.

* * *

**Fabina's really taking off guys! Will Fabian propose? Or will he chicken out? **

**How many of you guys were expecting that answer from Amber? I know most of you immediately thought "Amfie Baby!" but I like to manipulate the suspense.**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	10. A Proposal

**Hello! OMA so sorry for the wait, but I was über busy with the last few homework assignments of the school year! (The last three weeks are always the most hectic) Anyways, now I'm on the third to last day of school, so I will be able to update more for you guys! Good news is hey, 1,106 word long chappie!**

**This is my 10th chapter of this story, and my longest-running fanfic on Fanfiction! (Not ever, I had a few 15-20 chapter fics on the Nickelodeon Message Boards) I am also just about to hit 50 reviews on this! Keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following guys!**

**OK, so we left off with Fabian's choice to propose to Nina, and Nina's outfit shopping with Amber. I added some humor to this; after all I am a very comedic person...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Fabian**_

I pulled on a jacket over my shirt; my lucky jacket. I couldn't do it... what if she said no? But yet again, why would she say no? She _did _tell me she loved me... Oh, this is going to be a long night.

I pushed the thoughts away and placed the ring in my jacket pocket, inside a pair of woolen gloves for safekeeping. I went over the speech I was going to give her over and over in my mind, hoping to prevent the most likely stuttering I would do.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. No, it can't be Nina, not yet. Why did I let Amber get her ready? I should've asked Mara or Joy...

"FABIAN!" Amber called from the other side of the door, tapping her long, manicured nails on the door.

I groaned inwardly. "Coming..."

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the door open. There stood Amber, in her usual "fashionable" get-up, but next to her was the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on.

Her caramel hair was curled and loose, with a jeweled green barrette pulling back a section. Her green eyes were complemented by light emerald eyeshadow, and a touch of mascara and blush. Her lips were a light red, smiling at me nervously. And her dress, sea green and strapless, seemed to float around her, making her look like a goddess...

"Fabian! Stop drooling over Nina and take her out already!" Eddie called from the living room. A loud slapping sound, assumedly caused by Patricia, broke the air shortly afterward. I unconsciously cleared my throat.

"Nina, you look beautiful." I said, smiling.

"Thanks. You look rather dashing yourself." she replied, returning the smile.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Amber said, trailing off into a whisper as she backed into the kitchen.

"Wait for it..." Nina suddenly said, gesturing to the kitchen door.

"SQUEEE!"

A shriek only possible by Amber suddenly shook the hallway. We laughed, and I led Nina outside.

* * *

"Oh, Fabian!" Nina exclaimed, looking around the setup that myself and Mick had constructed earlier, with the romantic advice of Amber.

We had hung lanterns on the Sibuna Tree, scattered candles throughout the surrounding area, laid a royal purple blanket down on the grass, and set a complete four-course picnic on the blanket.

"It was nothing, really."

She smiled at me and sat down on the blanket, patting next to her. I sat down as well, and opened the picnic basket for the first course. Trudy had prepared still piping hot tomato soup, with a side of warm garlic bread and sparking water.

"Italian! My favorite!" Nina exclaimed, grabbing the largest slice of bread and swiftly dipping it into her soup.

I stifled a laugh. "Clearly we're not going all fancy tonight."

Nina looked at me with mock outrage. "Well, at least I'm capable of not using fancy table manners!"

I laughed louder, not being able to hold it in that time. "Really?" I tilted the bowl of soup to my mouth, slurping loudly and wiping my face with my sleeve. Nina burst out laughing and did the same. We had similar eating habits throughout the other three courses, finally reaching the end of our desert.

"That was amazing." Nina said airily, clearly full of Trudy's rich cooking.

"Ditto."

I started to sweat, everything was planned out for me to propose to her after desert. In fact, everyone was probably waiting to tackle us from the surrounding forest.

"Erm...Nina?"

Nina sat up. "Yes, Fabian?" She wouldn't dare ever call me Fabes, after the er...incident in High School.

"I just want to tell you that...you are my life. I-I don't think I could be here without you, and High School Certainly would've been much more boring without you..."

Nina smiled, reminiscing.

"And I...Love you with all my heart, my chosen one, and that time without you in my life, both in and before High School and when I couldn't remember you, were probably the worst times of my life And I just wanted to ask you..."

I got down on one knee, as Nina clutched her heart, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nina Marie Martin, will you marry me and forever be my chosen one?"

* * *

_**Nina**_

I could feel tears well up in my eyes and start to fall down my face. I have never felt so happy in my entire life! So, as Fabian stood in front of me on one knee, I could only think of one reaction.

"YES!" I replied, louder than I expected, as I put my arms around Fabian's neck and hugged him tightly. We fell onto the picnic blanket laughing.

All of a sudden, everyone from Anubis came running out of the trees, the boys smiling proudly; the girls squealing happily, and Trudy tearing up.

As they expressed their congratulations of 'Well done, mate,' and "We knew he would!", Fabian put his arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, this made me cry _writing _it! **

**Speaking of crying, I am so upset! I watched part of a video of _The Touchstone of Ra_ and *SPOILER ALERT, SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ!* Mara and Fabian...k-kiss! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am ruined! The only couple that I ship in that movie is Peddie! At least they kiss! I don't mind Walfie and Jeroy so much anymore, but I still prefer Amfie and Jara. **

**SO anyways, I have a new update schedule on my profile! Tune in next Sunday for another chapter!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	11. Decisions and an Eye

**Greetings readers! I am SO SORRY for my über late update, but I was kind of still settling in. I've been really busy and I greatly apologize! So I'm cramming today and am planning to update all my stories within today and tomorrow, so if you read any of my others, look out for updates!**

**We left off with the FABINA PROPOSAL! Now I'm sorry to say, the story is ending soon. I can't say exactly when, it just depends on how the story works out. I do have another fanfic idea forming in my head though, and I'll explain that after this chapter. Anyways, I doubt any of you read this A/N, and just wanted to get to the story, but if you read it, then great. Uh... STORY TIME!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Fabian**_

We all walked back to the house, after our housemates "surprised" us. (It wasn't _really _a surprise... I knew Amber was planning it the entire time.) Trudy had baked a couples of little desserts, which Alfie, Mick and Eddie happily partook in. Mara, Amber, Patricia, and Joy took a few pastries and sat down together, while Jerome attempted to resist the urge to stuff himself, which he eventually gave in to. Nina and I, being full from our picnic, just relaxed on the couch holding hands. I loved the feeling of Nina's hand in mine with her engagement ring on. It just felt... right.

"So Fabes," Joy said, sitting across from us on the other couch, followed by Mick. "When's your wedding?"

Mick took a bite of chocolate cake. "Ours is in two months..."

"OOOH! You guys should _totally _have a double wedding!" Amber interjected, rushing over to sit across from us,"I planned my wedding in three weeks, so two months is definitely not a problem!"

Nina and I looked at each other. "I don't know..." Nina said uneasily. "We have College midterms in two months... plus a huge project due in two weeks..."

I nodded. "It will just be too much to focus on for us..."

"What if you postpone College for a bit..." Mara suggested, walking over to us along with the other girls.

"Whoa." Alfie gasped, "Is Mara Clarke, Miss 'School is the Most Important Thing Ever' just suggest to _postpone _college?"

Mara blushed. "What? That's what I did around Jerome and I's wedding. Besides, I managed to pick college back up after a couple of months, and you could too."

"Or you could take online classes like I did." Patricia added. "Easy and convenient."

I could feel Nina's hand tense in mine.

"Thanks for the advice... but we should probably sleep on it..."

Joy and Mick nodded understandably, while everyone else sighed and went back to their own business.

* * *

_**Nina**_

We reached the attic bedroom and I shut the door. "I'm just not sure... I mean yes, of course, I love you and want to get married, but at the same time... it feels like too much."

"I know what you mean." Fabian replied. "Should we wait? Or get it over with sooner? I-I just don't know."

I sat on the bed. "Well, before we can decide that, we need to decide which dream for our future is well, more important to us. Becoming world-renowned Egyptologists, or getting married and being together forever."

I definitely wanted to follow in the footsteps of the Frobisher-Smythes (Well not _everything _they did. Just that they knew many Ancient Egyptian Secrets...) and I was sure Fabian wanted to follow in the footsteps of both the Frobisher-Smythes, and his uncle and godfather. However, I felt inside of me that maybe marriage would be the first obstacle we needed to tackle, and then we could return to college, or take online classes like Patricia suggested.

"I think that I'll turn in early." Fabian said, climbing into bed without even changing into pajamas.

I nodded, and sat in the recliner by the window. A full moon was rising over the campus, and could almost swear I felt its energy surging through the air. It seemed like the kind of night that while in high school, a supernatural event would occur.

"Nina..." someone breathed. I turned around to face Fabian, but he was sound asleep and couldn't possibly had spoken my name consciously.

"Nina..." they spoke again, slightly louder and clearer. Was Fabian mumbling in his sleep? I felt a chill creep down my spine as the attic air grew cooler. The bedside lamp seemed to dim slightly before a chilling wind pierced the air.

I shivered, reaching for a wool blanket off the bed. Suddenly, the lights completely went out. I turned around, fumbling for a flashlight, when I noticed a glow coming from the back wall. Where the cup was.

I stepped toward the wall. How could I possibly open it? The constructors who finished the attic must have covered the compartment with drywall, and the eye lock was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a glowing red-eye symbol appeared, where the original used to be, as my locket glowed red.

Something shifted behind me, and I froze. I didn't dare turn around. It could be Senkhara again... or maybe Ammut... or another Egyptian force coming for me.

"Nina?"

* * *

**DUUN DUUN DUUUUUUNNN! I tried to give you guys a good, chilling chapter. There's a new subplot brewing, which may lengthen the story a bit more. What do you think Fabina should do? And who do you think was calling Nina in the chapter?**

**Anyway, my new fanfic idea is about the Anubis House kids going to "Frobisher University," where they all somehow ended up. New and old faces arrive, and a mystery unfolds. I have most of the plot worked out already, but I want some feedback. Does it sound good? Would you read it? Be honest, but I'll probably end up writing it either way.**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


	12. The Plot Thickens

**Hello my darling readers! I have returned with another chapter (Finally) any questions from the previous chapter (Well most of them anyway) should be answered in this chapter. I don't see an ending anytime soon, so you will have more story for a while!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Nina**_

I stood stiffly in the middle of the room, fear chilling at my spine. Normally, something supernatural like this wouldn't faze me as much. Yet again, that was five years ago, and I was much more used to supernatural happenings daily. I was a lot braver then, and had my friends by my side every minute of each quest (Excluding when I was in the chamber under the Senet game.) so this was completely different. Naturally, I was terrified.

_It's not Senkhara, Rufus, or Ammut, they're gone. _I silently chanted in my head. I couldn't stand to turn around. Whatever was behind me...

"Nina?" The voice called again. Who was this?

"G-go away... I want nothing to do with you!" I shut my eyes tightly, begging it to be a dream, a hallucination, anything to get me out of this mess unharmed.

"Well if you put it that way..." The voice seemed familiar now. It had a British accent, one that I had come to love over the past five years...

"Fabian!" I exclaimed, running toward him and hugging him tightly.

His arms laid firmly at his sides at first, but slowly his arms rested around my shoulders. "I'm confused..."

I looked up at him, finally noticing his confused expression. "About what?"

"First a strange wind wakes me up, and the panel in the wall starts glowing, then you are standing in the center of the room... saying you 'want nothing to do with me...'" I let go of him, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "Oh, um... about that..."

He raised an eyebrow, giving me no choice but to let out a short giggle.

"I noticed the wind, and the glowing, and immediately thought something Egyptian-related was going on. As I went to investigate, someone, now I know it was you, began calling my name, and I freaked out. I thought it was Senkhara, or Rufus..." Fabian hugged me again.

"It's okay, all of that is gone now. We defeated it all in high school..."

Suddenly, the door flew off of the panel, revealing the glowing cup. The wind grew stronger as the cup's glow radiated into a blinding flash. Then, everything became dark. A single glow emanated from the cup once more, this time a pale blue.

_"Fools... you dare to think that all forces haunting this house are defeated?" _a voice boomed, in a Senkhara-esque voice. _"Osiris is angry, his earthly power has been revoked and he shall not stand for it." __  
_

A woman appeared with a headress in the shape of a throne, her long dark hair flowing behind it. She wore a long blue dress patterned with runes and pictures from a lost dialect. From the way Fabian looked at them, I assumed they were Ancient Egyptian.

"Isis..." he breathed, voice full of shock.

Her expression softened, pitying us. "I am sorry if I had startled you. The Osirian lost his powers five years in the past, is this so?"

Fabian nodded. "Yes... To save the Earth from Ra's wrath."

"Yes, and because of that, Osiris is...angry?"

Isis nodded. "My husband greatly valued his one power on Earth, but now that the Osirian is no more, he has no control over the protection of you, the Chosen One, or the world."

Fabian and I shared a look.

"Um, this is bad..."

"You two, however, can stop this. You must reclaim the Osirian's powers. In a building on the property of this academy, there is an orb where the Osirian's powers gather in between hosts. The orb, however, is currently locked to Osiris, and only a mortal can access the powers until the death of the previous host."

"Eddie." I whispered.

"Yes, this 'Eddie' could be in grave danger. I have asked Osiris to wait until the new moon, but he will not wait past that time."

My eyes widened. "So if we can't get to the powers by then..."

"Then Eddie will die."

* * *

_**Fabian**_

"So how exactly can we find this orb?" I asked.

Suddenly, Nina's knees buckled, and she knelt to the ground. Her eyes shut and reopened, this time the irises were of a pure gold. _"Gather the children of Anubis under the flame-ridden tree. The eye-shaped locket shall be the key. A building shrouded in a cloud of fear, the orb shall be revealed when the Osirian is near." _Her eyes shut again and she stood up, shaking her head.

"Nina, are you alright?" I asked, my hand on her shoulder.

She blinked, her eyes back to their normal emerald color. "Yeah... just a little dizzy..."

"Apparently Anubis and Horus have decided to help us." Isis said, a smile creeping up her face. "I must bid you farewell, but first I will grant you with my protection." She held out her right hand, where a glowing symbol appeared, the Isis knot to be in fact. I felt a tingling sensation on my arm, in the spot where the mark of Anubis was previously located on me. Nina reached for her arm as well.

"This symbol will protect you from any deadly or Godly harm until the full moon. I have granted the children of Anubis with this portection as well. I do not know who, or where, they are, but you will know when you find them." Isis faded away, as the lights blinked back on and the breeze stopped.

I rolled up my sleeve, relieved for the first time in my life to see a marking on my arm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nina held up her hand to cover her right eye. "Sibuna."

* * *

**WILL FABINA GATHER SIBUNA? WHY DO THEY NEED SIBUNA ANYWAY? WILL EDDIE DIE? HOW WILL PATRICIA REACT TO ALL OF THIS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _ALL OVER AGAIN_! **

**Sorry, went all announcer on you guys... I apologize! I hope to prewrite a little tomorrow so I can just post randomly as the school year begins!**

_**RavenclawAnubis**_


End file.
